The Shadow
by hardyyun
Summary: Shawn needs help and who better to help him then the person who hates him Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

"Oh crap" Lassiter said. He had just got a call from Shawn and he sounded completely freaked out. He rushed over to the abandoned warehouse and began to shout out Shawn's name. He finally heard a response coming from up the stairs. Shawn appeared and he was covered in blood. "Shawn … what the hell did you get yourself into?" Shawn pointed and led Carlton to a room.

Inside the body of a young man lay on the floor. Carlton turned and looked wide eyed at Shawn. "Before you say anything you know I didn't do this… why would I call you of all people if I had?" Lassiter knew he had a point. He leaned over and examined the body. There was 3 knife marks, all were fatal. It looked professionally done. He stood and looked at Shawn.

"Do you know who did this?" "No" Shawn said. Lassiter looked at him and thought about calling it in. He looked at Shawn who was still covered in blood. "How did you manage to get covered in blood?" Shawn looked down and said "Oh yeah, I was stabbed" Lassiter moved in front of him "Lift up your shirt" Shawn did as he was told and lifted his shirt. A long gash on his chest was reveled. Lassiter gasped and looked at Shawn. "You need to get to a hospital" Lassiter said "No I can't" said Shawn "You know I'll be asked what happened … I can't" Lassiter nodded and handed Shawn his keys "go wait in my car I'll be there soon."

Lassiter called Juliet and had her call in the murder. He left before anyone arrived. He took Shawn to his house. Once inside he calmed Shawn down assure him everything would be fine. He sat Shawn on his couch and ordered him to take his shirt off. Lassiter disappeared into his bathroom and brought back a few items. He kneeled in front of Shawn and began to wipe away the blood. He then cleaned it up with some alcohol, which caused Shawn to wince. After the wound was cleaned Lassiter looked up at Shawn and said "This is going to hurt" Shawn nodded. Lassiter pulled out a mini sewing kit and begun to stitch him up. Shawn took it surprisingly well, he even watched him do it while he gritted his teeth.

Once done Lassiter stood and put everything up. He disposed of the bloody gauze and turned back to Shawn who was in agony on his couch. Lassiter handed Shawn a robe and told him to go take a shower, but to leave his clothes in the hall way so he could wash them. Once the water started Lassiter walked back to the bathroom and collected the clothes. Once they were in the wash he went to his room and changed into some PJ bottoms. He grabbed a pair for Shawn and laid them on his bed. He sat on his bed and waited for Shawn to get done. He heard the water shut off and a few minutes later he walked out in his robe.

"In here" Lassiter called out. He got off his bed and grabbed the bottoms. Shawn came into his room and Lassiter handed him the pants. He went back to the bathroom and changed into his clothes. Shawn went back into Lassiter's room. "Thank you for helping me" Lassiter just nodded. Shawn was about to leave, but Lassiter called his name. Shawn turned around "Yes" Lassiter pointed to his bed "Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" Shawn gave him a curious look "Why…?" "Because you are hurt and it would be better if you were on the bed.

"Sure I guess" he said. Lassiter nodded and started to leave the room "Wait …" Shawn called out… "Stay" Lassiter stopped and walked over to Shawn "Why?" he asked "I just don't want to be … alone" Shawn said. Lassiter wasn't sure, but said sure anyway. They both got into bed and went to sleep.

A creak woke Lassiter up. He moved his head to the side and saw that Shawn was still sleeping next to him. He heard another creak, so he silently reached under his pillow and pulled out his gun. He got out of bed and moved into the corner of his room. He had visual on his door and saw it open slowly. A person walked in who was wearing black and holding a knife came in. He pointed his gun at the shadow and yelled "Freeze" the shadow looked up and ran out the door. Lassiter chased him, but he slipped out the door before he could do anything.

Lassiter closed the door and locked it. He walked back into his room and Shawn was sitting up in bed. "Who was that?" Shawn said "I'm guessing the same person who stabbed you" Lassiter said. Shawn shook his head and got out of bed, wincing from him stretching his stitches. Lassiter was in front of him in a few strides helping him. "I can't stay here, I'm putting you in danger" Shawn said. "Please, I have 5 guns in this room alone, I'm going to keep us both safe" after he said this he leaned in and kissed Shawn.

Shawn didn't move back, but he also didn't kiss Lassiter back. "You're staying here" Lassiter said. This time Shawn leaned in and Kissed Lassiter. It lasted a few seconds and both of their hearts were pounding. Lassiter pulled away and looked down at Shawn's stitches before touching them gingerly. Shawn watched as Lassiter slowly leaned down and kissed the stitches. Shawn gasped a little at the pain it caused but it was brief. Lassiter stood back up and looked at Shawn "Now let's get to bed." They both went back to bed, but this time they were holding hands. [Neither were really much of cuddlers]


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Shawn woke up he wasn't sure where he was. It took him a moment before everything came racing back to him. Had he really kissed Carlton twice? He ran his hand down over his stitched knife wound. He winced and his mind raced back to how it happened. He had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and he had a feeling that last night would not be the only night someone would come after him.

Lassiter walked in the room to check on Shawn once again and was surprised to find him sitting up. "Morning" Lassiter said. Shawn looked at him. He looked calm. Lassiter noticed the lingering stare and knew it was because of the kiss. Shawn slide his feet over the side and slowly stood. He revealed his bare chest and his terrible wound. Lassiter moved closer to Shawn in case he needed help.

Shawn looked up at Lassiter towering over him. 'did we really kiss?" he asked Lassiter stared at Shawn a moment before answering. "Yeah" Lassiter said. Shawn felt bad because he made it sound like he didn't like it. "Lassiter" he said Lassie looked at Shawn "Yes?" he asked "Kiss me." Lassiter didn't hesitate; he leaned down and kissed him softly. It felt so new and it was shocking.

Lassiter ended the soft kiss and took a step back. Shawn opened his eyes and said "Dang Lassie" Lassiter smiled and said "Breakfast is ready" Lassie walked to the kitchen and Shawn followed. They sat across from each other while eating pancakes. It was quiet until Shawn spoke up. "Lassiter…" that was all he got out before shots were fired into the kitchen.

"Get down" Lassiter yelled to Shawn. Shawn did as told and took cover. Lassiter was crawling to his couch. He reached under and grabbed a gun. He slide the magazine in. He was on his knees and started to shoot out the window. The shooting stopped and Lassiter walked outside holding his gun. He then went back to check on Shawn. Shawn was walking to Lassiter. "Lassie, you were shot" he said his voice full of panic. Lassiter looked down and he was bleeding out of him shoulder, he didn't care he was worried about Shawn.

Shawn didn't know what to do so he was freaking out. Lassiter tried to calm him down and when he finally did he sent him into his bedroom. Lassiter had to call this one in and soon the house was swarmed in cop cars, one of which contained Juliet. Lassiter was being stitched up in the back of the ambulance while Joe was writing down what happened. Juliet was standing outside with Shawn while other cops were inside surveying the broken glass and bullets.

Hours went by as cops came and went. Finally everything had calmed down, but Lassiter was not going to allow Shawn to stay at his house. Not after everything that happened. Lassiter waited till the last cop car had drove off before packing. "What are you doing?" Shawn asked. Lassiter didn't respond until he had a duffle bag of clothes and a couple of his guns. "I'm not letting you stay here another night" he said. "Why" Shawn asked sounding upset. "Because" Lassie said as he moved closer to Shawn "I need to keep you safe" with that he kissed Shawn.

The heat of the kiss made Shawn's heart explode. He hadn't expected the kiss. After they broke away they got dressed. Then Lassiter loaded his car and took them to a small hotel. He made sure they were located on the first floor and had an easy way to escape. He got the room and they both headed in.

Once inside Lassiter began to explain to Shawn what was going to happen. "I'm sorry Shawn, but you're not allowed to leave this room unless you're with me, I can't stand the thought of you being hurt again" Shawn moved to Lassiter "Lassie you got shot… because of me" Lassiter shook his head "I'd do anything to keep you safe, I just got you… I can't lose you" Shawn sighed and pulled Lassiter into his arms. "You won't lose me Lassie. I just want a way to keep us both safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Lassiter pulled away from Shawn and planted a kiss on him to show him that he was serious about keeping him safe. The kiss was so passionate. Lassiter ran his fingers across Shawn's back and pressed him against himself. Shawn placed one hand against Lassie's butt and grabbed it. This made Lassie go crazy [in a good way] he moved Shawn fast against a wall. Shawn slammed against it and winced. Lassiter pulled away. "I'm so sorry Shawn, I forgot..." he looked so stunned and worried that he had hurt Shawn. Shawn shook his head and stepped forward.

Shawn placed another kiss against Lassie. It was weird to think they were kissing each other. Lassie had always hated Shawn or acted like he did. Shawn pulled away from the kiss. It was getting heated and tongue was involved, but he needed an answer, "Lassie, how come before this all began you hated me" Lassiter shook his head "Shawn I've never hated you. I just didn't want to show you that I… care about you" Shawn looked stunned, and he was. He didn't say anything, but instead pulled Lassie into another kiss. It escalated into more touching.

Lassie's tongue slide its way into Shawn's mouth. Shawn sucked on it before entering Lassiter's mouth with his tongue. Shawn was way too turned on now to stop. He slide his hands up Lassie and they stopped kissing only long enough to take Lassie's shirt off. After a minute more of kissing Shawn pulled away and began to run his hands across Lassie's chest. He was hairy, but well built. He didn't have any abs, but he wasn't flabby. He was a perfect in between.

Lassie was watching Shawn enjoy his body. He decided to do the same. He tugged Shawn's shirt off and traced his finger down. He stopped when his finger was just above Shawn's knife wound. He looked up at Shawn and kissed him. Shawn surprised Lassie by moving his hand downwards and placing it on the bulge in Lassie's pants. He shuddered, and moaned. He pressed harder against his hand. Shawn pulled away and slide to his knees.

They couldn't have sex considering both were injured and neither wanted to hurt the other, but Shawn was more than willing to pleasure Lassie in other ways. Just as Shawn was undoing Lassie's pants a shadow from outside cast itself into the room. Lassie lowered to his knees and whispered to Shawn to take cover in the bathroom. Lassie re-zipped his pants before going for his gun. He aimed it at the door. 5 minutes passed by and no one entered.

He didn't want to take his chances so he gathered his shirt put it on and grabbed Shawn's shirt. They quickly packed up and checked out. They drove away. Shawn was frustrated. Would he ever get to stop running? Lassiter was on the phone most of the time. Shawn was watching where they were going and was curious when he started up a gravel road that led to a dirt road. They drove for 30 minutes on the dirt road before Lassie pulled in front of a beautiful log cabin. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. They walked inside with their stuff and Lassie put everything into a one of the bedrooms.

Lassie disappeared and Shawn saw from the window he was hiding the car in a small hideaway in the woods. It was a clever disguise. Lassie came back and looked at Shawn. "We will be safe here" it was the first he had spoken since their ride. "I trust you" Shawn said. Lassiter smiled and pulled Shawn into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Psycho4life for commenting! It's awesome to know your enjoying this story.

Shawn laughed nervously and said "Mind if we continue were we left off?" Lassiter grinned "Absolutely." Lassiter attacked Shawn's mouth with a rough kiss. They slammed and roughly kissed each other until they were in the bedroom. Once in there Shawn shoved Lassie hard onto the bed. He smiled and slide his hands down Lassie's body. He ripped his shirt open and then unbuttoned Lassie's pants. Shawn was rather determined to finish what he started.

Lassie was watching Shawn be rough with him. He had never known this side of him existed. Lassiter moaned when Shawn slide his mouth around his dick. He hadn't noticed how fast Shawn had been to get his dick out. Shawn was sucking fast using both his hands and his mouth to finish Lassie quickly. Lassie was moaning loudly. He was close and he shakily called this out to Shawn. Lassie closed his eyes and started to breath heavily. He came hard and he shot it all into Shawn's mouth. He moaned and lay on the bed completely out of breath.

Shawn swallowed the load in his mouth. It was salty and warm. The new texture and taste made it harder to swallow, but he did anyway. Lassie sat up and took his shredded shirt off. He then kicked his pants and underwear off his ankles along with his shoes. He pulled Shawn and shoved him onto the bed. "Your turn" Lassie said as he did the same to him as he had done. Shawn gasped as Lassie pulled his dick out and sucked on it.

Lassie was much more gently and slow. Shawn moaned quieter, but was shoving his dick deeper into Lassie's throat. Most of the girls he done this with gagged and stopped so he stopped. Only Lassiter began to deep throat his dick like he wanted. He moaned louder and came into Lassie's throat. "Damn Lassie, you can take a dick better than most girls." Lassie stood and laughed. "I wanted you to enjoy being sucked as much as I did."

Shawn stood and Lassie tore off all his clothes. They were both naked and still horny. Shawn took control and pointed to the bed. "Bend over Lassie" he said. Lassie went to the end of the bed and showed off his butthole. Shawn pushed his legs apart so he could have easier access. He spit in his hand and slathered it on Lassie.

Shawn was never a gentle lover, but Lassie didn't know this so Shawn began to slowly stretch him using his fingers. Once three had been easily used he spit and entered Lassie with his Dick this time. Lassie was in a lot of pain, but he also felt so much pleasure. He had placed himself in a way that his bullet wound wouldn't be hurt in the process of sex.

Shawn on the other hand had totally forgotten about his stitches and was moving in and out of Lassie so fast he ripped his stitches. "Dammit" he said. Shawn was bleeding down his leg and Lassie was on his back. Shawn pulled out and ran to the shower. He turned it on and started to wash the blood down. Lassie ran in behind him and had a bag in hand. He grabbed his kit and stepped into the shower with Shawn. He kneeled in front of his man and started to stitch him up after pulling out the old ones. He didn't do this one as tight as he had before. Shawn watched Lassie with gritted teeth, but was growing use to the pain. Lassie covered his newly stitched wound with a giant waterproof bandage. "Damn Lassie, you're always prepared aren't you?" Lassie stood and nodded. "I like to be prepared" he said. He leaned in and kissed Shawn. "No more rough sex" Lassie said. Shawn laughed as if to say Yeah right. The two took a shower filled with hot kisses before heading to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlton was unable to sleep at all that night. He was afraid that the person after Shawn would find them again. It was completely possible, the shadow had found them in his own home, and in a hotel hours after they had left. The sound of Shawn snoring beside him was somehow comforting. It reassured him that for now, he was alive.

Every creak of the house made him jump. Since he was staying up his thoughts began to wonder… what would happen after Shawn doesn't have to hide? Would they still be together? Does Shawn even consider them together now? It was morning before Lassiter knew it and he had so many questions. He had really grown attached to Shawn. He stayed in bed, so he wouldn't wake Shawn.

Shawn woke up at 10 a.m. and Lassie was surprisingly still in bed. He carefully slide out of bed and went to the bathroom. The flashback of what happened in the shower made him smile. Lassie had been taking good care of him. Shawn finished his business and went back to the bed. He slide up against the still sleeping Lassie and sighed, the warmth of Lassie was nice. He didn't usually cuddle, but Lassie seemed to be that exception.

Lassie wasn't sleeping, but he probably should be. He wanted to sigh along with Shawn when Shawn's arm wrapped around him. It was nice. Shawn felt a bit on the cool side and it was nice. Lassie waited until he hear the quiet breathing of Shawn falling back to sleep before he too fell asleep. He woke when Shawn moved away from him.

Shawn sat up and stretched, Lassie rolled over and watched him with a smile. When Shawn noticed him being watched he smiled "Morning Lassie" he said with a hint of sleepiness. Lassie sat up and walked over to Shawn. He hugged him from behind and kissed his neck "Morning Shawn" Lassie finally said. Shawn relaxed against Lassie's firm body behind him. Lassie continued to hold him and smiled, he could get used to holding Shawn.

Lassie continued to hold onto Shawn, but he needed a few answers. He took a deep breath, but before he could Shawn spoke up "What is it Lassie?" Lassie pulled him closer to his body and tried to form his first question. He didn't want it to sound mushy, but everything he came up with didn't sound right.

Shawn broke away and turned to face Lassie. He looked at him for a moment and kissed him without warning. Lassie was dazed at first, but quickly kissed back. Once they broke the kiss Shawn looked at him "I have a feeling I know what is bugging you… this between us won't just end once whoever is after me gets caught" Lassie felt his heart start to race because he was worried he would lose Shawn, but hearing him tell him that helped him a great deal.

Shawn tilted his head "Is there anything else" he asked. Lassie decided to just ask and focus on the answer "What do you call… this?" he said without making any eye contact. Shawn placed his hand under Lassie's chin and lifted his face up. Shawn only answered when Lassie met his eyes "We are whatever you want us to be" he said "We can be just friends or we can be together" Shawn continued. Lassie pulled Shawn into his arms and captured his mouth with his. It was a gentle and slow kiss that made Shawn's heart jump. Lassie pulled away leaving Shawn breathless and smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

The two had just finished up eating what would probably be considered lunch before heading into the living room to watch some TV. Lassie sat down and Shawn curled in next to him. Lassie who is completely new at this just turned the TV on because he was unsure if he should wrap his arm around Shawn or not. Shawn obviously knew he was uncertain, so he took action and pulled Lassie's arm around him and snuggled up to his side before. Shawn smiled; he had never been the one to cuddle it was always the girl and he could see why they liked doing it so much, being in Lassie's arms made him feel safe.

Lassie tried to pay attention to the movie he had put on, but with Shawn nestled into him he just couldn't seem to focus. He now found his mind wondering to touching Shawn again to kissing him and seeing his naked wet body. Lassie mentally shook his head and again tried to focus on the movie which proved to be harder by the minute. Poor Shawn was having the same problem, but ever since the whole talk about labeling what they were made him unsure if he should make a move. Finally Lassie who couldn't bare to continue to pretend to pay attention to the TV turned and made his move.

Shawn was caught by surprise by Lassie making the first move, but he enjoyed Lassie making the first move. Lassie moved until he was straddling Shawn, so he wouldn't hurt him. Lassie strayed from Shawn's lips, so he could cover his neck in kisses that was making Shawn moan. Lassie slid his hand gently down Shawn's stomach and rested his hand on top of Shawn's pants. Shawn moaned later causing Lassie to chuckle into his neck. Shawn suddenly felt the urge to have all of Lassie right that moment.

Shawn began to buck his hips against Lassie's hand making sure he could feel exactly how hard he was. Lassie moaned into Shawn's neck when he felt Shawn's hand press against his dick. Shawn was overcome by desire and found himself straddling Lassie on the ground. Lassie didn't mind the roughness and rather enjoyed Shawn pressed against him while he was kissing his neck. Lassie moved his hands onto Shawn's back moving him closer until both of their dicks rubbed against each other.

They continued for a few minutes before Shawn stood and pulled his shirt off. He smiled and threw it at Lassie before heading to the bedroom. Lassie laughed and got up to follow taking the shirt with him. He stopped and smiled bigger before bending down to pick up Shawn's discarded pants outside of the door to the bedroom. He shook his head and threw the clothes beside Shawn's boxers beside the bed. He heard the shower start and quickly discarded his clothes before entering the shower.

Lassie took a moment to soak in the way Shawn looked when he was naked, that in its self was unbelievably hot… add the fact that water was dripping its way down his body. Shawn pulled Lassie close to him. Lassie leaned down to kiss Shawn once more. Shawn escalated things by turning Lassie around and pushing him against the wet shower wall. Lassie shivered and his heart pounded harder as he waited for Shawn to enter him. He moaned as he felt Shawn press his warm body against the backside of him.

Shawn slowly slide his hand down Lassie's body and stopped when he reached his butt. He moved closer and moaned as he was overcome by the sensation of Lassie around his dick. Lassie grimaced and waited for the pain to subside. Shawn continued to push in and out of Lassie slowly until he felt Lassie relax. Shawn moved one of his hands from the shower wall to wrap it around Lassie. He sped his pace up a little, but not like he had before… ripping his stitches hurt! Lassie was moaning so loud as he moaned with Shawn. Lassie could feel that he was close and by the way Shawn was moving in and out of him, he knew it wouldn't be long before he exploded onto the shower wall. Sure enough he braced himself and moaned loudly one last time before releasing. This caused Shawn to speed up and begin to pound harder against Lassie. Lassie didn't mind as he was thrust against the wall, he just didn't want Shawn to get hurt again. Shawn finally released inside of Lassie and pulled out. Lassie turned and looked at Shawn's now tried face.

Lassie smiled and pulled him in for a gentle sloppy kiss before he sprayed the both of them down. Shawn didn't want to leave though, so instead he rested his head on Lassie's chest. Lassie immediately wrapped his arms around Shawn and they stayed like that until the water started to run cold. Lassie got out first. He handed Shawn a towel before grabbing one himself. Once dried off they slide on clean boxers and flopped into bed.

Later that day Shawn woke up hungry. He peeked over at Lassie who was passed out on the bed. He smiled and decided to leave him like that. Shawn headed to the kitchen and started to prowl through the cabinets. He was in the middle of examining a can of tomato soup when he heard the floor boards creak. He turned smiling expecting to see Lassie, but was instead greeted by a tall figure wearing a hoodie. Shawn wanted so bad to scream for his new lover to come and save him yet again except his mouth wasn't working. The figure grabbed Shawn who dodged the hands and ran for the living room.

Shawn didn't want to get Lassie hurt again and was glad Lassie had showed him where he hid his guns. Shawn dove for the couch and grabbed the gun just as the figure came at him. He pointed the gun and squeezed the trigger. A very loud ring echoed through the house. Shawn watched as blood began to pour out of the shadow.

Lassie sat straight up in bed when he heard the shot ring out. He couldn't have moved faster as he raced to the living room with the gun he kept by his bed in hand. Thoughts were roaring through his head like had Shawn hurt himself or had someone else hurt him? Shawn was lying on the ground, but he appeared to be fine. Lassie's attention was then taken by the lifeless body on the ground. Lassie bent and checked the body. Whoever it was… was dead. Lassie turned to Shawn who was now in tears. Lassies knew better then touch the scene of a crime, so he turned his attention to Shawn. He wrapped his arms around Shawn.

A few minutes went by before Lassie spoke up "I have to call this in". Shawn only nodded, so Lassie quickly called the chief who was on her way with backup. Lassie went back to Shawn who looked so gloomy. Lassie got him up and had just gotten them dressed as chief Vick walked in the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chief Vick was followed by several officers including Juliet. Vick took Lassie and talked to him first. "Care to explain to me exactly what happened and how Shawn got his hands on a LOADED gun?" Vick said as calmly as she could. Lassie began to explain to her that he had taken him here because of previous and she nodded signally she knew this.

"I had originally taken him to a hotel like you had asked me to do, but I think we were followed" Vick's face softened as Lassie continued "I told him were a few guns were to keep him safe in case I wasn't near him to react… which turned out to be a good thing because it very well could have been Shawn on that floor instead" Lassie stood quiet now as Vick sighed and reassured him that neither would be held liable for this because it was indeed self defense.

Lassie looked around and saw Shawn was having his statement taken by an officer he knew well, his name is Lucas. Lassie decided that now wouldnot be the best time to go and comfort Shawn mostly because he wasn't sure if Shawn wanted anyone to know. He watched as a few people started to clean the body up and placed it in a black bag. Hours passed before the house was cleared out. Lassie found himself at his desk in the station. Shawn was with Woody, Vick, and Juliet down at the morgue. He wanted to go, but was again unsure if he should. Now he was doing paper work that had piled up on his desk while he was away.

Lassie enjoyed the distraction, but soon found the pile dwindling until there was nothing left on his desk. He always did get things done quickly especially paperwork. At that moment Shawn reappeared with Vick. Juliet must be stuck down there with Woody. Vick motioned for Lassie to follow her into her office. Shawn stood as Lassie sank down in the chair in front of Vick. "Shawn identified the body as one of his clients, his name is Gabe Williams. He has a record of stalking people and my guess is Shawn was his next victim." Vick paused and continued "All of this will be over by the end of the week, so the two of you can return home…. and Lassie I had your house damages repaired on me" Lassie smiled and nodded before both Shawn and Lassie left.

Lassie really needed a while alone with Shawn because so many things had happened, but Shawn's Dad busted through the door. Lassie gave Shawn a look before leaving so Shawn could deal with his Dad. Shawn smiled a bit after Lassie before turning to be yelled at by his Dad.

Later that night Lassie was in his bed wishing he wasn't alone. Shawn ended up being dragged home by his Dad to talk or bond… something. Lassie got up and started to get ready for bed. He took his shirt off and changed his boxers for a clean pair. He dumped his clothes into his hamper before plopping back down in his bed. By 11:00 the hope he had that Shawn would figure a way back to his house vanished.

The next morning Shawn woke up in his childhood bed. He hadn't slept as well as he had liked and he figured it was because Lassie hadn't been there to hold him. He yawned and stretched before heading down to where his Dad was passed out on the couch. They had gotten into a really deep conversation about how worried he had been. His Dad had even managed to say he loved him. They ended up bonding which made Shawn secretly happy.

His Dad seemed to sense that he was there because he woke up. "Hey Shawn" he said as he started to wake up. Shawn smiled "Hey Dad I know that I just had this whole scare of death, but I think I should tell you something" Shawn swallowed hard. He sat down and began to tell him about Lassie (not in depth though) and him. He hadn't told Lassie yet, but he knew he had some major feelings for him.

At the end Shawn's Dad smiled and shook his son's arm "Shawn I always knew you had a thing for him, but I never thought you would get the chance to actually act on those, he just better not hurt you" The last part was said with a dead serious face. Shawn laughed in relief. His Dad had never been the most understanding person, but he had always accepted him. Before Shawn even asked, the keys were plopped in his lap "Go ahead, go see him…. I know he will be worried". Shawn's eyes widened and he found himself hugging his Dad before getting up to see his man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted the next chapter to be all about their date.**

* * *

Shawn pulled his Dad's truck into Lassie's driveway and nearly ran to the door. He hadn't seen him for a day and already he missed him. Shawn knocked and waited for Lassie to come to the door. The door opened and Shawn didn't waste a second before stepping inside and surprising the man with a kiss.

Lassie welcomed the kiss by pulling him closer to him. Lassie pulled away needing some air and Shawn turned to close the front door. Lassie pulled Shawn back into his arms and held him close. He had been so worried about Shawn even though he knew he was safe Lassie understood what it felt like to take a man's life.

Shawn continued to let Lassie hold him taking the opportunity to tell him everything that happened from the attack to his Dad ending with what was going on between the two. Lassie just stood silent and listened as he held him in his arms.

Shawn pulled a bit away to look at Lassie's face. He was smiling which caused Shawn to have a few fluttery butterflies. Lassie was glad that he had the chance to talk to Shawn and see that he was okay for now.

Lassie pulled Shawn back into his arms before saying "If you ever need to talk I will always be here". This seemed to be what broke the barrier of tears for Shawn because the next instant Lassie felt warm drops of water on his bare chest.

Instead of confronting him about it Lassie tightened his arms around him to show he would wait for Shawn to be comfortable with talking. When he felt calmer Shawn began to talk. "I have never felt so much guilt in my entire life" he said in a low whisper.

Lassie began to stroke his back and Shawn continued "I don't I would have done it if I hadn't been worried he would harm you" Shawn pulled away so he could look at Lassie's face. He knew he was an ugly crier and must have red puffy eyes with tear stains down his cheek, but he had to see Lassie's face.

He was met with a soft kiss and a small whisper "I don't want you to be harmed either". Shawn's heart jumped when he heard that. Lassie looked at Shawn and felt himself overcome with so many emotions for him. All he could do though was lead him to his bed so they could cuddle again.

Shawn curled into Lassie's warm arms again and fell asleep as Lassie pulled the covers over them. Lassie smiled and hoped that he would never be without this feeling he got when he was able to hold Shawn. He knew it might not end well if he fell for him, but that was where he was heading.

Lassie woke up around 6 and was alone. Shawn was no longer in the bed with him. He sat up and heard some noise in the kitchen. He got up and went to go investigate. Shawn was busy at work behind the stove cooking.

Lassie wrapped his arms around Shawn and mumbled in his ear "You're cooking?" He sounded impressed. "Lassie, you have no idea how many skills I have." Lassie laughed and continued to hold the shirtless man as he cooked the omelets.

After the two had eaten and cleaned up, they headed to Lassie's bedroom and again were cuddling. Lassie began to think about if they should go out on a date. He decided to take a chance, "Hey Shawn would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?" Shawn didn't hesitate with his answer "Yes I would".


	9. Chapter 9

The two were getting dressed when Shawn remembered he had driven his Dad's truck to Lassie's. "Hey Lassie I drove my Dad's truck and I'm betting he wants it back" Lassie nodded and said "you drive it to your Dad's and I'll pick you up."

So Shawn drove the truck back to his Dad's. He went inside and handed his Dad the keys. They talked for a bit before Lassie knocked on the door. Henry smiled and went to answer the door. Shawn came up behind him and smiled. Henry watched with a smile on his face as the two left.

A thought hit Shawn as he climbed into Lassie's car. This was like one of those cliché dates where the guy comes to pick up their date at the door. It made Shawn smile to think they were doing the cheesy date thing.

The two talked about what kind of movie they should see. They decided to see what was playing and work from there. Shawn always thought Lassie was one to plan ahead, but slowly he was learning that everything he thought he knew was wrong.

Lassie pulled into a parking lot at the town's Cinema and they both got out. Lassie walked around quickly and opened the door for Shawn. Shawn laughed and got out. "Thank you Carlton." Something flashed across Lassie's face when he heard Shawn say his first name. He couldn't help it, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Shawn's lips.

Shawn blushed when Lassie kissed him. He wasn't much for public affection, but knowing people would see that Lassie was his made his heart jump. Lassie pulled away and the two of them headed for the entrance.

Once they looked over what was playing they decided to watch Clue. It was one of Shawn's favorites. Lassie paid for the movie tickets and Shawn bought the snacks. They chose a seat in the back towards the side.

The lights dimmed down as the movie began. Shawn was excited to see what Lassie would think about one of his favorite movies. Shawn watched Lassie as Wadsworth the butler stepped in dog poop. He smiled with relief when Lassie laughed.

Throughout the movie Lassie seemed to be enjoying the movie. Shawn was relieved because he wasn't sure if he would. Shawn continued to steal glances at Lassie to make sure he was enjoying the movie. Lassie noticed that Shawn seemed tense so he grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with him.

Lassie smiled when he felt Shawn relax. The movie was almost done it was at the part where Wadsworth was running around explaining what exactly happened when Lassie pulled Shawn closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Shawn was caught off guard by the sudden kiss and his heart jumped. The kiss was over as soon as it started. Shawn smiled and caught Lassie smiling as well. Lassie's attention went back to the movie. Once the movie ended Shawn turned to Lassie.

Lassie smiled and said "This movie was awesome Shawn! I can't explain it, but I can see why you love it so much" Shawn looked at Lassie and knew he was telling the truth. People were starting to leave, but the two of them stayed where they were.

Shawn let go of Lassie's hand only to place it around the back of his head. He pulled his face towards him and their lips met causing both of them to have a fiery explosion in their heart. It was like that kiss that so many people say you're supposed to have when you love someone, but you never truly get that feeling.

But the kisses that the two of them shared always seem to set both of their hearts on fire. Shawn pulled away and Lassie was blushing. Shawn's heart was pounding like crazy and when he saw that he had made Lassie blush he became breathless.

Lassie finally said something "Are you hungry?" Shawn suddenly realized that he was. The two got up and headed for Lassie's car. Lassie was a much bigger romantic then Shawn would have guessed because he opened the door to the car for Shawn.

Shawn buckled up and waited for Lassie to get into the car. They went to a fancy place called Angelo's Italian. Shawn turned to Lassie "You really want to do the whole date thing Movie, dinner, and a kiss at the end of the night?" Lassie laughed "Is that so bad?" Shawn shook his head. Lassie continued to surprise him.

Shawn waited as Lassie rounded around and opened his door. They ate dinner and split the cost. Lassie decided to do one last thing that night. Shawn thought they were heading home, but saw that they were heading in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked. Lassie said "Just wait" Shawn sighed and watched as Lassie pulled into the parking lot of a park. "Lassie.." Shawn said but Lassie ignored him and got out. Shawn knew that he would come and get his door.

Lassie opened the door and helped Shawn out. Lassie grabbed Shawn's hand and led him off on a hill. Shawn stayed quiet knowing he wouldn't get an answer from Lassie about what was going on yet. Lassie stopped and moved around to where he was holding Shawn from behind.

"Lassie what are we doing?" Shawn asked for the 3rd time. This time Lassie answered speaking softly into Shawn's ear. "I know that we haven't been … together for a long time, but things with you moved so fast that it has become normal for me to wake up beside you… to have you in my arms… Shawn I want to always be able to kiss you because when I do my heart goes crazy. Being so close to you has made me happy and I… I want you to be in my life."

Shawn twisted around so he could look Lassie in the eyes. To Shawn's surprise his eyes looked glassy "Lassie I am in your life" Shawn said. Lassie's eyes still looked glassy "I mean I want you, I don't want to lose you" Lassie said. Shawn smiled feeling overwhelmed by the emotions he felt by all the words Lassie said.

Shawn pulled Lassie down for a kiss that told Lassie what words couldn't explained. When they broke away Shawn said "I am yours and you won't lose me" with that Shawn pulled Lassie into another kiss. It was a kiss that was packed with passion. Lassie pulled away and looked at Shawn.

"Lassie why the sudden … talk" Shawn asked confused. Lassie took a moment before answering "Because the last time I ever felt this way about somebody I got divorced." Shawn hugged Lassie and sighed as he felt the familiar arms of Lassie around him.

When they got back home Lassie stopped Shawn on his front porch to kiss him. When they both pulled away Shawn laughed "I even got a good night kiss" Lassie nodded "I told you we would do the cheesy date thing."


End file.
